


lost stars

by humaling



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hyunggu is a star, Light Angst, M/M, Stardust inspired, Stars, Wishes, Yuto is whipped and in love, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaling/pseuds/humaling
Summary: the sweet tale of a fallen star and a falling boy, and the love they share





	lost stars

**Author's Note:**

> i just rly wanted to write this kind of au ;; i love yuto n kino too much so here i am!!!! this is my favourite (posted) work of mine so far i love it i hope u enjoy

yuto's fingers dig into the palms of his hand as he stares up at the night sky, his brows only the slightest bit furrowed. the canvas of midnight blue was dotted with countless stars tonight, and yuto lets himself appreciate the sight above him.

out of the corner of his eye, he spots a brilliant trail of light, and he distinctly remembers the kids back home talking about how making a wish on a falling star would grant it. it's a silly thought, but he closes his eyes and whispers his own wish.

there's a sudden burst of warmth, and yuto's eyes fly open in time to see a blinding light from above – is he going to die now? he didn't wish for that – and he watches as a something bright shoots into the bushes right ahead.

he wonders whether whatever landed there would be hostile, but he's more curious than afraid, so he walks towards the bushes. there's an arm, a hand, and the top of a head sticking out from the leaves.

“... are you alright?” yuto asks, crouching in front of the bush, nudging the hand lightly. a whine sounds from the plant, along with something that sounded suspiciously like _'help,'_ so yuto's hands find the figure's arms and he pulls them out.

they end up in a heap of tangled limbs on the cold pavement, both yuto and the person groaning in pain. he gets up first, gently pushing the body off him, and now that they're out of the bushes, yuto can finally see the kid's face.

the boy pushes himself into a vulnerable sitting position against the bush, holding himself up to not fall through it again, as he stares up at yuto. he's young, most probably around yuto's age, with wide, twinkling eyes and dark mauve hair, wearing a loose white shirt and pants that were now soiled with dirt. at first, yuto thinks it was the faint orange streetlight, but he realises with a jolt that the boy was literally _glowing,_ his tan skin emitting a soft light against the dark. 

“hi,” the glowing boy finally says, his voice smooth and velvety. “um, hi. i should not be here.”

yuto blinks. “where should you be, then?” he asks.

“up there, in the sky. oh, i'm a star!” the boy beams up at him, and yuto thinks he glows a little brighter then. “a falling – _fallen –_ star, now, but i should be up there!” he adds, pouting.

“well, you're here now,” yuto says obviously. “can you stand?”

the fallen star shakes his head, gesturing to his leg glumly. yuto is a little amused at how quick he changes his expressions. “i broke my leg during my fall,” he laments.

sighing, yuto crouches with his back facing the star, who asks confusedly, “what are you doing?”

“i'm taking you to my place so i can check your leg,” yuto answers. “can you get on my back?”

the star does as he's told, wrapping his arms around yuto's shoulders and letting the taller boy lift him up, his hands holding his legs up carefully, and they're quiet on their way home.

yuto looks up at the sky, and strangely, he does feel like the dark horizon is one star short.

 

“what are you called?” asks the boy as yuto presses an ice pack against his ankle. contrary to his statement earlier, he had only sprained his ankle instead of actually breaking something in his leg – a relief, yuto thinks, because he has no idea on how to fix broken bones.

“yuto,” he informs.

“that's a nice name!” for someone with a supposedly broken leg, this star was pretty hyper. yuto wonders if all stars were like this. “i am hyunggu.”

“it's nice to meet you,” yuto tells him, and hyunggu nods happily. he now was wearing one of yuto's old jogging pants and one of yuto's shirts and a sweater. he looked like he was drowning in the sweater, and he has to fold the sleeves so that his hands actually show, but he seemed pretty satisfied with everything yuto gave him, anyway.

as yuto finishes wrapping the soft cloth around hyunggu's ankle, he hears a low grumble come from the latter's stomach, and he looks up at him with amused eyes. “are you hungry?”

a faint dusting of pink and yellow colours hyunggu's (cute) cheeks. “yes, i think i am.”

“what do you want to eat? uh – is there anything particular that stars eat?”

hyunggu furrows his brows, “no, i'm afraid i don't recall, but – honestly, i just want something to eat,” he admits, grinning sheepishly.

“i'll find us something,” yuto says, shrugging, and stands up, moving out of his room, towards the kitchen. he's halfway to the door when he remembers –

“yah, yuto-ssi, aren't you going to carry me?”

 _right._ he can almost hear the pout in hyunggu's voice ( _can almost hear his budding endearment_ ).

 

✩

 

yuto has discovered a lot of interesting things about hyunggu throughout the weekend, namely: hyunggu is really, _really_ sleepy during the day, which makes sense, since he is a star and stars are out during the night, but he adjusts himself so that he sleeps when yuto sleeps. it helps a little with his daytime state.

at night, however, is when hyunggu glows _the brightest_ , and yuto finds that falling asleep is a difficult feat to achieve when hyunggu's curled up next to him, his light pulsing through the blankets as well as yuto's eyelids. he's really warm and soft, though, and it only takes a little effort for him to convince yuto to spoon him. hyunggu also sheds glowing specks of stardust on yuto's couch, yuto's bed, all over his apartment and, of course, on yuto himself.

lastly, hyunggu likes sweets a little _too_ much. yuto had given him some of his japanese candies once, and the star's glow seemed to have gone into maximum the moment he tasted the chocolate. yuto reminds himself to get hyunggu a jar of chocolate spread once he gets the chance.

right now, however, yuto has class in thirty, and he has to leave immediately if he wants to make it in time. but he also has a very upset fallen star clinging onto him, spreading stardust on his clothes and on the verge of tears.

“hyunggu, i'll be back in a few hours,” yuto says, trying to gently pry the boy off him. “i _really_ need to leave now.”

“but yuto. _hyung_ ,” hyunggu whines, and yuto tries not to roll his eyes at the small display of cuteness. “i don't want to be alone.”

“you're going to be fine,” yuto assures him, “you can watch dramas on the television, since you like them so much, and there are leftovers in the fridge and you know how to heat them – ”

“but i'm _scared,_ what if someone comes here and i don't know them?” hyunggu gasps – “what if something happens to _you?_ ”

yuto chuckles. “hyunggu-ah, you'll be _fine_ , and so will i, unless you don't let me go now.”

hyunggu pouts, brows knit together, but he sighs and loosens his hold on yuto. “promise you'll be back soon?”

“i promise i will.”

 

yuto is trying to write an essay that's due in a few days when he hears hyunggu yell, and he's never moved as fast as he does before, bolting out of his – _their_ room into the living room, worry already creeping up in his chest.

(it's barely even been a couple of weeks, and he's already _so_ attached.)

he finds hyunggu standing on the couch with his phone in his hands, simply staring at the gagdet with awed eyes. the lockscreen isn't even that impressive, just a simple photo of home back in nagano – nevertheless, hyunggu seems to be as fascinated with it as yuto was with him (still is).

“hyunggu?”

the boy looks at him excitedly, holding the phone up in his hands. “what's this! it lit up a while ago and started buzzing, and something on it says – ” hyunggu squints at the dim screen. “ _'missed call from hui hyung.'_ ” he pauses again. “who is _hui hyung_? what's this?”

yuto makes his way to the happily confused star, pulling him down so that they're sitting next to each other on the couch like they're supposed to – sit on the couch and not stand, that is. totally not about being next to each other. he shakes his head and concentrates on introducing hyunggu to the marvel known as smartphones.

stars, being far, far up in the sky, obviously have no access to nor need of technology, so hyunggu, naturally, is fascinated by pretty much everything he sees – the television, the people trapped in said television – _dramas_ , yuto had explained to him, _people act and they're recorded so people can watch them on tvs for entertainment_ – the 'enormous slabs of coloured metal moving on wheels' – yuto should really take him out some time – and now, phones.

yuto thinks he would be exasperated with hyunggu and his cheerfulness if hyunggu had been anyone else, but he is hyunggu, and yuto isn't annoyed, and he tries not to think about whatever that meant.

 

“where are we going?”

hyunggu trails after yuto like a lost puppy – which, admittedly, he sort of is – as they walk out of their apartment building. yuto holds his hand out, and hyunggu immediately takes it, holding on it tightly.

“we're going to buy food,” yuto declares. “and some clothes for you. mine are too big on you.”

hyunggu tilts his head, confused. “what''s wrong with that? i like them. they are comfortable.” yuto smiles fondly at him.

they get on a bus at the station even though there's a nearby shop, but yuto really wants to fulfill his fallen star's wish of getting on a vehicle, and it's all hyunggu can do to stop himself from squealing. he bounces in his seat next to the window, and he _woah_ s in wonder at every building the vehicle passes by. he turns his head at the passengers and bites his lips to prevent himself from being too loud. there might have been some people muttering behind them, but yuto doesn't care, and by the time they're at their stop, he's full out grinning at the boy next to him.

he lets hyunggu pick out their food choices for the month (read: ramen favours), and he lets him pick a chocolate of his own choosing, just to indulge him. they spend the rest of the day trying out ridiculous clothes and laughing at each other, and by the end of the day, yuto allows himself to think that _maybe_ this little star is a little (very much) special to him.

(their hands stay intertwined throughout the whole trip, and yuto doesn't mind it at all.)

 

✩

 

yuto comes home and the apartment is dark. _too dark_. he rushes into their room and sees hyunggu huddled on their bed, a blanket wrapped around him tightly. there's something else wrong, something missing, but yuto decides he'll see later, because hyunggu comes first.

he's shivering, yuto notices as he slides in next to him. the fallen star leans into his touch, the blanket falling from his head so he can nuzzle into yuto's neck, and it takes him a second to realise what was so wrong.

hyunggu was barely glowing.

the usually blinding light emitting from him had been watered down into a faint one, and when yuto's hand finds hyunggu's, he's startled to find that his temperature was too lukewarm for a star.

“what's wrong?” is all yuto could ask despite the number of questions swimming around in his head.

hyunggu sniffs. “i've been getting weaker lately,” he rasps, his voice hoarse. behind him, yuto could see too much stardust littering his bed. “i'm burning out. stayed too long here.”

yuto doubted 'here' meant their cozy apartment. “you've been living for too long on earth,” he says. hyunggu looks up at him, eyes watery. “why didn't you tell me?”

hyunggu glares at him weakly. “i... i wanted to stay here with you,” he whispers.

yuto's eyebrows knit together. “hyunggu-ah, i can't understand what you said.”

“i want to stay,” hyunggu repeats. “i don't want to leave earth.”

yuto bites his lip. “you don't really have a choice, hyunggu.”

“i don't want to go."

“you'll burn out here. you'll _die_ , hyunggu, and – ” yuto breathes deply before he continues, “and as much as i want you here, i'd rather you leave now than fade later.”

he knows, in his heart, that he doesn't want hyunggu to go. he loves this fallen little star – _his_ fallen little star so much, this glowing, pulsing, ethereal little being who somehow found yuto and decided that his life was the one he was going to make brighter, and now he has to _go._

hyunggu furrows his brows, his lips trembling. “i don't want to leave you,” he confesses, the first tear slipping out, and yuto sees how it shines like his stardust.

“and i don't want to see you go, but it's for the best. _please_ , hyunggu.”

hyunggu nods, and it's the first time yuto's ever seen him so empty.

 

yuto takes him to namsan tower, the highest place he can, and the stars seem to shine brighter tonight, as if to welcome back the lost little star in yuto's arms. hyunggu, however, doesn't seem to want to go home at all, and yuto realises that hyunggu's home wasn't in the night sky any longer, but back down on earth, in their little apartment – in their own little world of sweets and stardust.

he lets hyunggu walk forward alone, letting him stand near the sky as yuto stays back a few steps.

hyunggu turns, looking at him with a heartbreaking mix of fondness and, well, heartbreak. “so this is it, i guess,” he says, and his voice already seems so small and far away, yuto wants to cry.

“this is it,” yuto agrees. “i'll... it's going to take me a long time to get used to not having you around.”

hyunggu smiles sadly. “i wish i could stay.”

"i wish you could, too."

they fall into silence as hyunggu starts fading away, his legs turning into stardust, and yuto realises that he's wearing the sweater yuto first lent him. “hyunggu-ah,” he calls, voice breaking.

"i - "  _now or never._  "i love you.”

hyunggu smiles wide and glows brightly, one last time for yuto, as he says, “i love you, too.”

and then he's gone, the last, glittering specks of stardust shooting back up into the night sky, and then yuto's alone once again.

 

✩

 

yuto has lost count of how many nights he had ended up in the same spot in the park where he had first met hyunggu, sitting down on the damp grass near the star's landing site as he looks up, watching the stars come out and decorate the night sky.

he's never really been much for stargazing, but that was before hyunggu had come crashing into his life and leaving himself everywhere the same way he left stardust on everything. that was before he made a wish, and before he decided to fall in love with a fallen star that he swears still winks at him from the dark sky. to yuto, he seems to light up the whole horizon, outshining the other stars surrounding him in his constellation.

tonight, yuto remembers, has been a year since hyunggu had fallen, and he arrives at their spot with a single piece of his candy (hyunggu's favourite chocolate). he didn't want to stay long tonight, he had decided – it would be too... _emotional_ , and he doesn't want to show up at his seven o'clock class with red-rimmed eyes. wooseok would never let him live.

except, when he looks up, a boy is sitting cross-legged on his spot, sporting his sweater and dark mauve curls, and when he looks up at yuto with the universe sparkling in his eyes, he feels like he has found home again.

it's been a year since yuto made a wish, and hyunggu has come back to fulfill it – this time for the rest of their lives.

 

✩

 

“yuto.”

“yeah?”

“what was it that you wished for, when i first came here?” hyunggu's eyes were filled with their usual twinkle – he may have lost his glow and his stardust, but he hasn't and will never lose the stars he holds in his eyes.

yuto smiles down at him. “you.”

hyunggu whines and yuto laughs, and he thanks the heavens for sending him this little star to grant his wish.

 

_i wish for somebody who would love me as much as i love them._

 

✩

 

**Author's Note:**

> and that is a wrap!!! i have fulfilled my cravings i hope u liked this ;u; leave me a comment or anything if u'd like!!! thank u for reading gudbye


End file.
